Bella Marie SwanVolturi
by spider-monkey303
Summary: Edward left Bella she was pregnet what will happen who will she turn to suck at summaries but give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**FLASHBACK **

~**FLASHBACK**~

"_Bella we're leaving."_

_I frowned, wondering what he was talking about, "Ok sure where are we moving to?"_

_His eyes turned into steel. "Bella. My family and I are moving. Not you."_

_Suddenly it all sunk in. My eyes widened and I staggered backward, dropping to my knees. "No-no-YOU CAN'T! WHY?! WHAT DID I DO?!" I pleaded with him, the tears spilling down my face._

_A flash of emotion, remorse? Pain?, flashed across his face but then returned to the stone mask. _

"_Do you honestly think we could've stayed here forever Bella? Carlisle can hardly convince people he's 25 anymore! You know it wouldn't have lasted forever."_

"_No. Please stay. I need you." I whispered as I looked down to the forest ground. "Don't you want me?" I asked desperately,, gazing up at his pale face, my tears blurring his image. _

_His eyes narrowed, _

"_No." his velvet voice echoed through the clearing. I could almost feel the coldness in his voice. _

"_Goodbye Bella." he said and then abruptly turned and ran off, leaving me alone and sobbing; my heart in pieces._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Baby**

**(I own nothing!!!! it's all SM- A/N)**

**Bella POV**

Edward left me. That is a fact, I'm not god enough for him. I always knew it, but he told me different. I sighed, another day without him

"Get up Bells" Charlie called

"I am up dad" I called back "go to work"

"kay bye Bells" he said

"I love you dad" I kissed him on the cheek

"love you too Bells" he said, and left. I tried eating but threw up at the smell of the poptart. it has been a week since _he _left I`ve been feeling sick maybe it`s a fever i went up to the bathroom to find tylonel. it wasn`t any where Damn, what did I drop. Tampons?..... Wait todays September 30th...

"1..2..3...4..5...6...7..8...9..10..11" I counted 11 days off.

Can't eat, tired, vomitting..... I can not be....Pregnet. I only had sex with Edward Damnit!!! my phine rang

_Bella/ _**Alice**

_Hello?_

**BELLA OMG YOUR FUTURE DISAPPEARED ME AND EDWARD WILL BE THERE IN 3 DAYS**

_NO Alice don't come!_

**Why?!?! I thought you wanted us to come back**

_No why would I ever want see YOU again?!?!?!_

**BELLA please we just want you safe **

_well I am safe so stay out of my life both of you!!!!!_

**please Bella-**

I hung up the phone and sobbed. I felt something move inside me

"don't worry baby I love you and we will be safe Without _him_" I gently patted my belly. I slowly got up and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I looked different. My eyes were a mix of chocolate brown and gold, my hair was down to my waist, and i had an hour glass figure. WOW!!! I ran up to my room,

_vampire speed I could get used to this!!_- I thought. But I was soo tired I could barely keep my eyes open. sleep but tommorow I leave for good

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Edward POV**

_well I am safe so stay out of my life both of you!!!_ - bella

of course she hates us we left her but I need to protect her

_why won't she talk to me??? -_ Alice

_to much self hate and pain calm down edward _- Jasper

_I wish my Belly-boo was here_ - Emmet

_my family is so sad why did we leave her _- Esme

_we are lost without Bella but we must be strong we are protecting her _- Carlise

_I was such a bitch to Bella I wish she was here_ - Roselie

"Me and Edward are leaving for Forks tomorrow" Alice said

"She is planning to kill her self we need to stop her" I whispered

"I'm pretty sure she made it clear she does not want you in her life" Rose said

"shut-" I was cut off

"No fighting children!" Esme called

"sorry Esme" we droned

"Edward we should wait a week before we go" Alice said suddenly

"NO WE HAVE TO GO NOW WE HAVE TO STOP HER!!!" I yelled

"EDWARD I can't see her future but it's gurrented she will commit suicid if we push her let's wait please see sense we must wait" she said calmly

"wait Edward I agree with Alice" Carlise said

"fine we will wait a week but no later" I said

"no later" he agreed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bella POV**

"Bella why are all your clothes packed?" Charlie asked shaking me awake

"I'm leaving" I said groggly

"NO YOU ARE NOT ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" he yelled

"Charlie I'm sorry I have to leave" I whisperd "your not safe"

"I AM SAFE BELLS PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME" he cried. I got out of bed, and grabbed my packed bag

"let me go please dad" I tried walking out of the door but he ran after me

"Bella you can't leave like this" he wimpered we were in the forest something hit him and he fell to his knee's

"well well well Bella who is this breakfast?" I recognized this voice VICTORIA

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_

**A/N this is my first fanfic be nice and review it. tell me if you think Eddie should rescue her I know this chapter's kinda short but i thought you guys would like to see what it would be like i'm working on chapter 2 so push story alert**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I promised longer chapter's but this will have to do for now Eddie's not going to save Bella or charlie!!! sorry but I tried to have him in. but it won't work **

**~COPYRIGHT~ **

**SM owns all I do not!!!!**

Chapter 3

"Leave him alone!" I shouted

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Victoria said shaking her head

"What do you want Victoria?" i asked

"I want you DEAD" she screeched the last part, I had to cover my ears

"why?" Charlie asked

"Mate for mate you gonna pay for what happened to Jame's" she was raging mad

"I didn't kill him EDWARD did!" I yelled just as mad "And _he_ left me"

"Eddie abandon you?" she stopped "why am I not surprised, I mean who would want a worthless, stupid, human pet."

"I'm NOT a pet" I cried

"No your a toy, All Eddie wanted to do was play you then him and his family left. who would want _you_" I knew she was right and I knew it. I fell the baby kicked hard, I fell then blackness

~DREAM~

_I'm in my meadow, there are two baskets 20 ft in front of me. a cry's of pain coming from there, I run to help them but Edward is blocking the way_

_"let me help them Edward please I have to" I screamed_

_"No" his voice was cold_

_Everything changed. A girl and a boy sitting together on thrones I was standing between them edward kneeling on the ground his face twisted with agony_

_"Stop" I said, but no words came out. I knew they heard me because, he slumped side ways and the girl and boy looked at me_

~END OF DREAM~

I woke up and Charlie was screaming, begging. My eyesight went red, and I tasted a metallic like something in my mouth when I relized it was venom

"Victoria stop!" I shouted. she was standing over Charlie who was begging for her to just kill him "get away from my dad"

Something threw Victoria across the feild she was being held up by a invisible force. I ran to Charlie, both his legs were broken, and his arm's his face was bloody

"I'm so sorry dad" I whispered in his ear, then I trailed downand bit easily into his neck he screamed. It was worse then before, but I knew it had to happen if he was to live

"Let me go!" Victoria yelled, trying to get free

"Why?" I was so mad. she slammed to the ground and started screaming in pain,

"Stop please" she cried

"Why Vickie I thought you liked games" I slowly walked over to her, she started screaming agian "now does this feel Vickie?"

"Please stop!" she cried agian "have mercy"

"Did you have mercy on my dad is that why he was begging for you to kill him?" I demand she was thrown into the air and back down agian, suddenly I heard a voice in my heard it was creepy slow it felt like the words of a monster were whispered in my ear

_"Kill her she deserve's it KILL, KILL, KILL!"_ I shivered I can't kill her no matter how much it hurts me I will not be a monster

"Victoria!" I shouted "leave never come back if you do I will get you! LEAVE" she ran far and fast. My dad was still screaming on the ground, I picked him up and ran to my meadow so he would be unheard by the town then I ran back home so I could pack both of our bags more thoroughly. I packed all of Charlie's clothes and some pictures of Renee. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. A loose floorboard under my bed, I was curios so I pick up the board inside were pictures of Edward, I remembered this one we were watching romeo and juliette he was telling me about the _Volturi_ vimpire royalty. Maybe we could join them, well I'll ask Charlie when he wakes. I felt hate and anger suddenly so strong his words and Victoria's echoing in my head

_**"I'm no good for you Bella! I'm tired of pretending...I can't anymore." **_

_**"Because I'm tired of you"**_

_**"Because I want other distractions"**_

_**"Because you're not good enough for me"**_

_**"And because I don't love you"**_

_**"A pet, worthless and stupid"**_

_**"worthless, stupid, human pet." **_

then my thought's my insecurities of course I wasn't good enough for him he deserves some one better but still why would he leave this stuff if I was supposed to forget. I then ripped up all the photo's and broke the CD into tiny peice's, I put them all in metal bowl and threw a match in it and watched it burn. I got up and walked out of the house with mine and charlies bags without a backwards glance.

~**3 DAYS LATER**~

I'd just got back from hunting, when I heard Charlie's heart rapidly beating. it was almost over, for him at least. I waited for his last heart beats to die out. he stood up looking around when he seen me he said

"Bella what happ-" hestopped his voice sounded like wind, and thunder

"It's okay dad" I said

"what the hell is going on why am I different?" he asked.

"dad, I'm sorry dad but the only way you would live is if I turned you....." I trailed off

"turned me into a what" he yelled

"a..." I took a deep breath "vampire"

**A/N: I'm sorry short chapter and a cliffy but I have to go**


End file.
